This invention relates to waste disposal systems and particularly to a new and improved urinal which is mounted to a toilet seat cover in a compact and convenient arrangement. One lifts the cover and pulls a geared lever on the cover thereby locking the cover in a tilted position and moving a funnel-shaped urinal outwardly from the seat. When the lever is returned to its closed position, it activates a flushing valve which sends a spray of water around the entire inside of the urinal. Using the urinal saves at least six gallons of precious water per flush and eliminates unsanitary urine splatter and odors on rugs and floors. The urinal also eliminates splashing sounds thereby providing more privacy for the individual.
The prior art contains many patents in the waste disposal field and indeed many patents directed specifically to toilets and urinals. One of the closer prior art patents is U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,467 to Smith which discloses a toilet having a separate fecal waste collection receptacle and a urine receptacle mounted on the seat. The seat is pivotal to any desired height to accomodate the user. The system employs an exhaust pump in connection with the receptacles and to draw air therethrough and remove vapors therefrom. The Smith system is structurally and functionally different from the present invention.
In summary, the prior art does not disclose a urinal of the type disclosed herein which is simple, compact and inexpensive. The urinal structure may also be retrofitted to present installations. It does not require separate pumps or unsightly hoses. The design saves water and promotes cleanliness. It is particularly useful in the case of older users where the urine stream may be irregular.